PTDAthon
by Donakiko
Summary: My truth or dare run by me and my annoying brother Nico. Leave dares and I'll threaten-I mean 'convince' the characters to do them. OC's allowed, other rules inside Read, review dares and enjoy the torture!
1. Chapter 1

(Lights turn on, showing a huge abandoned warehouse with a platform/stage thing against one wall and piles of crates piled against the others. The light in the centre of the stage turns on revealing a 14 year old girl with waist length black hair with dark grey highlights and coal dark eyes wearing an aviators jacket over a black skull T-shirt and jeans with black boots)

Donakiko: Woah *Blinks at sudden brightness* Okay, that's too bright. Mental note to self: Don't let Zeus pick the brightness for the bulbs again. Anyway, Welcome everyone to the first chapter of the PoM: Truth or Dare-athon! oh, and if you're wondering, no, I don't really look like this. It's sort of a disguise for when I'm on this, so noone knows what I look like and my identity is safe.

(Another light turns on beside the crates, revealing a boy with messy black hair, pale skin and dark olive eyes wearing a black T-shirt with skull on it saying 'Dooms day' in red writing, black ripped jeans and boots with a black dagger attached to his hip by a leather belt)

Donakiko: And this is my annoying, idiotic brother Nico

Nico: *Glares at me* Why am I even here?

Donakiko: Because I needed someone to be a co-host with me.

Nico: Then ask AT

Donakiko: She already has her own TD to run

Nico: Madagascarmaster?

Donakiko: That would be too chaotic, there would be too many half-bloods in one place. Not to mention full-bloods.

Nico: Anyone else besides me?

Donakiko: Nope, having you here annoys you, plus dad says you have to

Nico: *Crosses arms and grumbles*

Donakiko: *Claps hands* Okay, now let's try this again. Welcome to the PTD-athon and now let's meet the people who are going to be on it! Nico?

Nico: Why do I have to?

Donakiko: Because dad won't show me shadow travel yet and we need to get them here

Nico: Fine *Puts hand on wall and giant shadow forms*

Skipper: *Gets thrown out of shadow* Ow! What the-

Private: *Walks calmly out of shadow* Um…Skippah? Where are we?

Kowalski: *Walks out of shadow writing on clipboard* According to my calculations we are-

Donakiko: Rico shut him up!

Rico: *Jumps out of shadow and lands on Kowalski, knocking them both to the ground with him on his back*

Donakiko: Thanks, now Kowalski…no giving our location

Kowalski: Um….may I ask why?

Donakiko: *Points at camera* we're live

Skipper: De-ja vu….hold up a minute, where are we?

Donakiko: I just told Kowalski not to-

Skipper: I mean why are we in a warehouse in who knows where?

Donakiko: Because this is…..cue drum roll *Drum roll* THE PTD-ATHON!

Penguins: 0.0?

Nico: PTD-Athon is Kiko's abbreviation of 'PoM Truth or Dare-Athon'

Skipper: NOOO!

Donakiko: Oh yes!

Private: But Skippah, what's so bad about a game of Truth or Dare?

Skipper: I've been on TheSkySpiritsTalentShow's TD before Private, my clone has to put up with it every chapter!

Donakiko: And now you do to

Kowalski: Oh joy…Now Rico, could you get off of me?

Rico: um…nope!

Donakiko: Though we do have some rules

Skipper: Here we go

Donakiko: *Clears throat* no M rated things….

Kowalski: That's all?

Donakiko: *Shrugs and looks up at giant board of rules* I think I'll allow some OC's but not a lot, if you guys die I can just make Nico get you back from the Underworld, we can always read other fanfics, I can threaten you into doing stupid things, I allow singing, I like pairings etc etc…It's just M rated stuff we can't do.

Skipper: …..there's the long list I was waiting on.

Donakiko: Yep *Turns to camera* So we need Dares and Truths to be left in the reviews, you can do any of the above as long as it's not M rated.

Rico: *Looks at board of rules* BLAH! *Regurgitates flamethrower*

Nico: *Grabs flamethrower* No blowing it up

Rico: *Regurgitates hammer*

Nico: *Takes hammer* Or smashing!

Rico: *Growls and sits down with wings crossed* Or s'icing?

Kowalski: Sorry Rico, no slicing either

Rico: Aw man

Donakiko: Alright, so review and leave us dares and truths…CUT! Okay Guys, You're rooms are along that wall *Points at wall piled with crates*

Private: Um…..how are we supposed to get in there?

Nico: *Elbows button on wall and crates jerk and slide down like one huge wall, revealing six doors with name tags on them*

Donakiko: Kay, see ya. *Walks into door labelled 'Donakiko'*

Skipper: *Turns to Kowalski* So, we're stuck here?

Kowalski: Well judging by the fact that there are heat sensors, cameras and possible booby traps lining the room….I'd say affirmative.

Skipper: Drats!

Private: *Walks up to door as it slides open* ohh, automatic! *Slides into room* LUNACORNS!

Rico: *Walks up to door as it slides open* KA-BOOM! *Slides inside as door closes, a jackhammer sounding within followed by a building crashing and a 'MY CAR!'*

Kowalski: *Looks at his door* Um….sir?

Skipper: Ugh, go on Kowalski

Kowalski: *Slides over to door as it opens* Oh SWEET MOMMA! *Runs in*

Skipper: *Glares at his door suspiciously before walking over to it, it opens* ….you have got to be kidding? I CALL THE PLASMA BLASTER! *Runs inside*

Nico: Well, that took longer than I thought *Looks at camera* Ugh, just like Kiko to leave the stupid camera on. Well, later *Turns off*


	2. Chapter 2

(Lights turn on, lighting up the warehouse)

Donakiko: Hey guys! Welcome back to the second episode of the PTD-Athon!

Skipper: Already! Don't you people have lives!

Nico: Apparently it seems the psycho's lives revolve around torturing you guys

Donakiko: Because it's fun!

Nico: See what I mean

Donakiko: *Sticks tongue out at him*

Kowalski: So, may I ask why we are here again?

Donakiko: Because people reviewed dares which you must do

Skipper: In other words-

*The door opens and a penguin looking exactly like Skipper walks in with two baby penguins in downing feathers*

Skipper: Sk! *Hugs him*

Sk: Clone!

Skipper: What are you doing here?

Donakiko: You didn't think you were going through the torture alone did you?

Cadet: *Puts feather in beak* pa-pa!

Camille: *still holding Sk's flipper and looking around*

Private: Hello!

Cadet: *Giggles and stumbles over to Private*

Me: Introducing, Cadet and Camille, Sk and Skippers twin chicks

Camille: *Tugs on Sk's flipper and points at weird gold box*

Sk: What the fish is that?

Skipper: *Glares at box* Rico, crowbar!

Rico: *Regurgitates crowbar and gives it to Skipper*

Skipper: *Uses crowbar to open crate*

…: Hello peoples! *Julien limbs out of the crate*

Sk+Skipper: Ringtail!

Rico: Wa's e doin ere!

Donakiko: Well I couldn't just have you guys, now Julien, get out of the box and let everyone else out

Julien: I am de king, Address me as such peasant

Donakiko: *Glares* Alright your royal shortness, get out of the stinkin box

Julien: How be daring yo-AH! *Falls out of box*

Marlene: Okay, it was way too stuffy in there

Donakiko: It was either the crate or animal cages

Maurice: *Climbs out* I think I'd prefer the cages, they'd be separate

Mort: *Pops up* De feet?

Kowalski: *Points at Julien*

Mort: Da feet! *Jumps on Julien's feet*

Julien: Not da feet! *Kicks him off and into crates*

Marlene: *Climbs out with help from Maurice*

Hans: *Climbs out* Ah, Skipper and….Skipper?

Skipper: Hans!

Sk: *Raises flippers in battle position*

Donakiko: No fighting, unless you're dared to

Sk+Skipper: * lower flippers but keep glaring at Hans*

Donakiko: Oh, there's one more, but we couldn't fit him in the crate

Rico: wha-

*The roof opens up slightly as a yellow orb flies down and lands in the centre of the warehouse, the orb slides apart, revealing…*

Skipper: Blowhole!

Sk: *Grabs Cadet and Camille*

Blowhole: Hello Pen-gu-ins!

Kowalski: What are you doing here dolphin!

Blowhole: I'm here to take over the world-

Donakiko: Nah, you're not. Cheycartoongirl18 AKA Cartoongirl, blackmailed you into coming…Oh, and if you try anything I'll show everyone 'the picture'

Blowhole: *Glares and mumbles*

Skipper: What picture?

Donakiko: NOYB

Private: NOYB?

Donakiko: None Of Your Business

Camille: *Waddles over to Skipper and points at Blowhole*

Skipper: Yes sweetie, that is a gay man-

Sk: Clone!

Blowhole: Pen-gu-in!

Skipper: What?

Donakiko: *Face palms* Okay, now that that's out of the way, first dare *Takes out piece of paper* is from TheSkySpiritsTalentShow…*Turns to camera* Hi AT!

Sk: *Talking to Skipper* Because she shouldn't- AT! Where?

Donakiko: never mind, oh and I have a message for AT, Your sister Fey says for me to tell you to stop giving her hugs and that you talk in your sleep.

Sk: Really? *Smirks* interesting

Donakiko: Anyway, she dares Donakiko to-…..oh hades no, no way no how NOT HAPPENING!

Nico: What is it?

Donakiko: Cruel! That's what, plain in-humane TORTURE

Marlene: It can't be that bad-

Donakiko: I have to act like I'm in love with Skipper!

Skipper: NO!

Donakiko: See!

Nico: You said we have to do the dares so-

Donakiko: I know, I know…but this is just torture! I'd rather kiss THAT! *Points at Julien picking his nose*

Nico: Ew

Julien: *Stops picking* EH! Is that camera on!

Maurice: Well the red light's blinking so I'm guessing that's a yes

Julien: I demand you be deleting that at once!

Kowalski: This is going live, so deleting it would be pointless as it has already been broadcasted

Julien: I do not want smarty talk mister fancy pants!

Skipper: Ringtail, take a good long look

Sk: Penguins don't wear pants!

Julien: How disgraceful!

Private: But you're not wearing any either?

Julien: *Looks down* AH! Maurice, bring me pants this instant!

Maurice: *Looks at Donakiko*

Donakiko: Third crate from the door

Maurice: Gotcha *Walks over to crates and returns a minute later with a pair of mini colourful clown pants*

Julien: *Puts them on* Oh, there is even a hole for my handsome tail, it shows off my booty does it not?

Cadet: Boo-dy!

Julien: Yes tiny penguin, now we dance!

Donakiko: Perfect, because Nico has to sing a song for you to dance too

Nico: Ye-Wait what?

Donakiko: *Takes out list* Yep, you need to sing your most hated Justin Beiber so-

Nico: I'm not singing! Especially something after that scrawny no talent little weasel faced brat!

Donakiko: Think of it this way, by singing a horrible song, you're mocking him.

Nico: huh, good point.

Donakiko: *Hands him Microphone*

Nico: *Looks at Microphone uncertainly* Umm…

Julien: *Does weird squats* I am being ready when you are emo boy

Nico: *Glares at him and actually starts singing when music plays*

(Everyone claps to the rhythm)

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two_

(Julien does 'booty shaking' in rhythm to words)  
_  
I'd like to be everything_  
_ you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you_

(Julien raises arms and pulls them back and forward like a wave above his head)

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

_(Julien does weird flapping motions that Cadet tries to copy)_

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie

(Julien tries to do some break dancing but fails miserably)

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

(Julien stops failure-break-dancing and does slow motion wave moves with arms)

So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you, and treat you right

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go

(Julien begins Egyptian head side banging to each 'na')

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Ya girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey

If I was your boyfriend

Julien: *Finishes with a copy of Privates cute pose*

Private: Hey!

Marlene: Huh, I liked that song-

Nico: That noise is the most horrible mistake mankind has ever made, it's not even worthy to be called a SONG!

Blowhole: Dramatic much?

Nico: Shut it fish face

Blowhole: Mammal!

Camille: *Pokes his tail*

Blowhole: Uh-Hey!

Sk: *Picks Camille up and blows tongue at Blowhole*

Skipper: Julien I'm gonna kill you!

Julien: Why would you possibly be wanting to kill the awesome king, which is me?

Skipper: *Groans* That! *Points at Cadet who was trying to dance like Julien*

Julien: Why, he is not quite bad actually-

Sk: *Slaps him*

Julien: Ow!

Skipper: Ha!

Nico: I just noticed something

Donakiko: What?

Nico: You didn't do your dare!

Donakiko: um….what dare…I didn't have a dare, what dare are you talking about? are you delusional?

Nico: what? Um, never mind. Kowalski, remember that weirdo machine you made for the Dolphin lady, the love-a-tron or whatever

Kowalski: *Beak quivers* Doris!

Nico: Pull it together, we need it

Kowalski: *Stops crying* You need my invention?

Nico: Ye-

Kowalski: *Slides into room and comes back with flamethrower styled thing with hearts on it*

Donakiko: oh hades-

Kowalski: *Zaps her with weird pink light*

Donakiko: *Collapses*

Skipper: huh? *Kicks her* Kowalski killed her! YES!

Donakiko: *Sits up holding head* He didn't kill m- ohh, you're cute!

Kowalski: I didn't? Oh, good-

Nico: You mean that thing could have killed her?

Kowalski: Well, it's untested and-

Nico: *Face palms*

Donakiko: *Giggles and tickles Skipper*

Skipper: St-stop that!

Nico: *Grabs truth/dare list from her* Okay…so next we have-

Sk: *Whispers to Skipper*

Skipper: *Smiles and slaps Nico*

Nico: Hey! What was that for?

Skipper: It's a dare from clone, check if you don't believe me

Nico: *Looks at dare sheet and glares at Sk* fine, next dare, AWESOME!

Maurice: What is it?

Nico: We get to prank call Ares! Well-*Looks at Donakiko braiding Skippers feathers* I guess it's just me since Kiko's unavailable

…: I could help! *A small penguin with down feathers, brown head, and honey brown eyes walks in" I'm Rio

Nico: huh? *Reads over sheet* Oh yea, there's a not here that says you'd be coming. Well *Takes out small compact mirror and opens it, making hologram of a man with short black hair, black sunglasses, torn black jeans, biker boots, a blood red T-shirt under a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder blades appear* Hey Ares!

Ares: What up punk, it ain't yer dad is it?

Nico: Not this time

Ares: Good, if he got himself stuck in a shadow again I was gonna kill 'em

Nico: Uhh…right, anyway, I have a box for you, we think it got sent here by accident *Nods at Rio*

Rio: *lifts up box labelled 'war hammers'*

Ares: War hammers! Well what are ya waiting for!

Nico: It says it's addressed to you AND Athena

Ares: Aww….old Owl head?

Nico: *Shrugs*

Ares: Fine, send it through, I'll pass it on ta her.

Nico: Rio, put it down.

Rio: *Puts box down* Seems kinda light for war hammers

Nico: *Presses button and light shines on box, making it disappear with hologram*

Hans: Why was the box so light?

Nico: It wasn't war hammers

Private: Then what was it?

Nico: Spiders

Everyone: …

Nico: Yo, brainy braid, explain

Kowalski: According to Greek mythology, there was once an old conflict between the goddess of Wisdom, Athena and a mortal named Arachnie. Arachnie boasted that her weaving skills were better than Athena's. As a punishment, Athena cursed Arachnie and turned her into a spider so that she may weave webs for all eternity.

Private: EW!

Sk: That's just wrong

Nico: Ever since then, Athena's been terrified of spiders. And when Ares opens a box of them right in front of her, who do you think she'll take it out on?

Donakiko: heehee, you're sooooo CUTE!

Skipper: Would someone snap her out of it!

Rio: *Looks at dare sheet* She has to stay like that for the rest of the chapter

Blowhole: I'm thirsty

Julien: So?

Blowhole: So, Skipper has to get me a drink

Skipper: Do I look like a servant?

Blowhole: *Opens mouth*

Skipper: Don't even

Nico: It says here that you have to be Blowhole's servant for the chapter

Skipper: What!

Blowhole: Haha! Pen-gu-in!

Skipper: *Grumbles*

Sk: Come on clone, just get him a dumb drink

Skipper: *Slides over to kitchen area and grabs drink, sliding back over and giving it to blowhole* I hope you choke

Blowhole: Ah-ah-ah, temper *Drinks and chokes* W-what is-

Skipper: Something I was planning on poisoning Donakiko with, but, you're the next best thing

Blowhole: *Glares at him with swollen tongue*

Nico: *Rolls eyes* Come on guys… Okay Skipper, take a bath in a toilet

Skipper: What idiot would dare someone to take a bath in a toilet?

Sk: *Slaps him* I did!

Donakiko: I think toilet water would make your feathers look EVEN shinier handsome

Skipper: *Shudders* Can we at least put a muzzle on her!

Nico: nope, just do it already

Skipper: fine *Looks around and slides into bathroom*

Nico: Next, Kowalski and Rico

Kowalski: Present!

Rico: H're!

Nico: One sec *Walks into Donakiko's room and walks out looking slightly disturbed and carrying laptop* Okay, that place is creepy! Here *Turns laptop on and uploads google* look up 'Kico'

Kowalski: *Clicks google images button and types in Kico* well, there is a bored Santa Clause, a half skeleton man-

Rico: *Clicks laptop and scrolls down* Der!

Kowalski: Yes Rico, it seems that is….WHAT IN THE NAME OF NEWTONS KNICKERS!

Rio: What is i-

Kowalski: *Slaps laptop down* Nothing!

Nico: *Blinks* Well, that was disturbing

Rico: *Blushing*

Nico: next i-

Skipper: *Walks over drying self with towel* I hate you!

Sk: Eh, If I was going to be stuck here I had to make it interesting

Nico: *Looks at sheet and then turns to camera* MM, to answer your question, I'm pretty sure you can send Elyon and Pri here. Oh and Skipper, you were named after a Barbie doll

Skipper: *Drying feathers* Yea I wa-WHAT! *Drops towel*

Julien: Ah! De bossy one is in the nude!

Skipper: *Gives him 'are you serious?' look*

Donakiko: *Blushes and covers eyes* honey, put some clothes on

Skipper: No I- What did you just call me?

Camille: *Tugs on Sk's flipper and points at Hans*

Sk: Yes Camille, he's just like your plushie

Hans: Ah, the child has a teddy of me!

Sk: I wouldn't be happy about that Dane

Hans: And why no-OW! *Holds up wing that Camille bit*

Sk: She bites it.

Nico: Okay, Truth for Kowalski, '_If you had to date either Skipper, Private, or Rico, who would you pick? And fyi, if you don't pick then I'll kill Doris' _that's from Crazy-Pairing-Girl. Told you these psychos lives revolve around you

Kowalski: Well…I uh….Private

Skipper: Soldier!

Private: Huh?

Kowalski: Well, for Skipper a date would involve training and I don't even want to guess what Rico's would be. For Private it would consist of a picnic and then a walk which would give me suitable and needed extra thinking time

Private: Good points Kowalski

Nico: And Private?

Private: Well, I suppose I would. Kowalski's a lot of fun to be around, even if I don't understand half the things he says

Kowalski: *Looks at camera* Please don't kill Doris!

Nico: Speaking of Doris, in one episode Skipper said you had a tattoo of her

Skipper: he does

Nico: well, BlueNinjahCat97 wants you to show it.

Kowalski: Do you all purposely hate me in this chapter?

Skipper: Man up and show them Kowalski

Marlene: Seriously, how bad can it be?

Kowalski: *Gulps and parts feathers on chest, revealing a picture of a dolphin jumping out of a wave with a heart shaped sun in the background and 'Doris' underneath in large swirling pink letters and the 'i' dotted with a heart*

Penguins+Lemurs: 0_0

Marlene: Awwww! Kowalski, that is just so cute!

Donakiko: Oh my gods! Do you think I could get a penguin one? *Gives Skipper dreamy smile*

Skipper: ….help

Nico: Um….okay, another from BlueNinjahCat97. Their OC has to have a date with Private

Private: Oh yay!

Nico: Introducing, Hayley *Snaps fingers and shadow forms. A little brown Meerkat with green eyes who's as tall as Skipper walks out*

Hayley: Um…Hi

Nico: Alright you two, go on ahead

Private: Hello-

Skipper: *Whispers to him* Keep both eyes on her Private, it's always the cute ones

Private: Right Skippah *Walks out with Hayley*

Rio: *Playing with Cadet and Camille*

Nico: Next, Skipper has to cook…

Skipper: Oh come on!

Blowhole: Yes Pen-gu-in, cook for us, I am feeling quite peckish

Nico: …his special Tuna and monkfish surprise

Everyone besides Mort: Nooo!

Mort: Yea for the cooking bossy penguin!

Skipper: It's not that bad is it?

Sk: Clone, the chicks are not eating that!

Nico: The chicks don't have too, they can just have some fish, Rio too

Rico: *Heaves slightly*

Julien: Oh yes, this place is a restaurant! I demand to be fed this instant!

Maurice: Uh, you're majesty I-

Julien: bu-bu-bup! I will not listen until I have the yummies in my tummy!

Nico: *nods at Skipper*

Skipper: *Smirks and slides over to kitchen area, opens fridge and pulls out plastic containers*

Nico: *Catches whiff of smell and puts hand over mouth, heaving slightly*

Skipper: *Walks calmly over* Here we are! *Opens container, showing pieces of fish sticking up in green goo*

Marlene: I am NOT eating that

Nico: Marlene, you have too

Donakiko: I'll try some sweetie! *Grabs fork and takes bite of it*

Everyone: *Watches her*

Donakiko: It's not that ba-*drops fork and eye starts twitching, face screws up before she sprints for the bathroom*

Skipper: It's really that bad? *Listens to retching sounds in the bathroom*

Sk: Woah, she lasted through the first bite….respect

Nico: Geez, what are you trying to do, poison us?

Skipper: Well my team built up a tolerance to poisons by eating it?

Camille: *Sticks flipper in and lifts goo out*

Sk: Camille, no!

Camille: *Rolls it up and bounces it like a bouncy-ball*

Cadet: *Grabs some goo and makes it into another ball and starts kicking it around*

Marlene: aww, cute kids.

Hans: Why you make food that can bounce?

Skipper: Just eat it Dane brain

Hans: *grabs spoon and eats some* Hmm, no-*Heaves slightly*

Rico: *Hacks up buckets*

Hans: *Grabs bucket and barfs*

Skipper: *Cringes* well, who's next?

(An hour and 10 buckets of vomit later)

Skipper: *Throws containers out* Well, never thought it would end like that *Looks around at groaning animals*

Nico: *Shakes head* That was horrible, now onto questions. One for Skipper

Skipper: Okay, it's just a question

Nico: Did you read the story 'That's an order'?

Skipper: *Immediately goes red* Yes

Nico: And I didn't so I have no idea what this means but, 'would you give Kowalski the 'special punishment'?'

Skipper: N.O.! Not in a million years! I'll go to Denmark prison before I EVER do anything like that to a member of my team!

Sk: *Heaves* Yea, whatever, where's the bucket?

Rico: *weakly points*

Sk: Thanks Rico clone *Grabs bucket and pukes*

Nico: Next, Rico *Holds up necklace. It's a gold chain with a large heart shaped pendant* Put this on Kowalski before I puke from holding it

Rico: *Takes necklace and puts it on Kowalski*

Kowalski: Hmmm*Lifts necklace and studies it as it glows* What's it doing?

Nico: glowing genius

Kowalski: I understand that, but WHY is it glowing…it doesn't appear to run on batteries…is it charged?

Nico: Umm…*Reads sheet and laughs*

Kowalski: What?

Nico: It says here it glows if you love Rico

Kowalski: *Blushes* B-but I don't-

Nico: It also says it works with sub-conscious love so even if you don't know it, you're in love with Rico

Rico: yay! *Hugs Kowalski*

Kowalski: *Goes beet root red*

Nico: Hmm…I guess that answers the second question. So Kowalski-

Donakiko: *Stumbles out of bathroom*

Skipper: Oh great, here we-

Donakiko: *Slaps him*

Everyone: 0_0

Donakiko: That! Was disgusting! I was puking up my lungs!

Kowalski: Technically, you can't-

Donakiko: *Glares*

Kowalski: never mind

Skipper: So….you don't love me anymore?

Donakiko: hell no!

Skipper: Thank Hera! The food was so disgusting it destroyed Kowalski's inventions effects!

Nico: You've been hanging around with us too much

Skipper: I know

Donakiko: you are so lucky that camera's on

Skipper: *Looks at camera and mouths 'thank you'*

Nico: Right, so-

Rio: *Runs over* I lost my ball

Skipper: How could you lose it? It's bright green

Rio: It started smoking and sank into the floor! *Points at acidic hole*

Donakiko: Well- *Door opens and Private walks back in with Hayley*

Private: 'Ello everyone!

Julien: Hello cutesie penguin

Hans: So how did it go?

Private: It was fantastic!

Hayley: We went to the amusement park, rode the water ride till we threw up, got cotton candy, watched fireworks-

Blowhole: Sounds horrible

Donakiko: *Slaps him on the head* no, it's cute

Marlene: The only thing missing would be the Spanish guitar!

Hayley: Well we didn't really do anything…'coupley' because apparently Private already has a girlfriend, so we just had some fun

Skipper: What! *Looks at Private*

Private: *Blushing*

Donakiko: Oh please Skipper, he's obviously talking about Elyon

Nico: Back to the dare, so Kowalski, did you read 'My hidden shame'

Kowalski: *Gulps* Ye-yes

Donakiko: *Takes list back and reads it* Okay, now you have to go spend an hour alone with Skipper.

Kowalski: No! *Flinches slightly*

Skipper: Relax soldier, it was just a story. How about we just go get some snow cones?

Kowalski: *Nods and slides out with Skipper*

Donakiko: And while they're gone, next dare, Private?

Private: Yes?

Donakiko: You've been dared to juggle ten lions while hopping on a tightrope across the Grand Canyon…

Private: 0.o

Donakiko: ho-hold up *Reads it again* Yep, that's what it says…man this person is random.

Private: Um…so we go to the Grand Canyon

Julien: We are going nowhere! Bring this Mr. Grand Canyon to us!

Mort: Oh! I'd like to meet him!

Blowhole: Foolish lemur, you can't bring an entire canyon to a warehouse! It's impossible

Julien: Says you, fishy face!

Blowhole: Says science, says physics and says brains of which you have none!

Donakiko: *Cracks knuckles* I like those odds

Nico: Oh man, you've got that look again

Donakiko: *Smirks* Nico, shadow summons!

Nico: *Sighs* Great, it's Mt. St Helens all over again *Pushes hand onto ground and giant black smoke cloud fills the warehouse*

Hans: *Coughing* What (Cough) Is this?

Mort: Yum! Smelly-*Sniffs and gags* no, no smell!

(Smoke clears, revealing everyone around the edge, the Grand Canyon stretching on in front of them but the walls of the warehouse still there just stretched and spread out)

Nico: *Smirks* I'm waiting…

Donakiko: *Rolls eyes* Thanks death breath

Nico: You're welcome bone face

Donakiko: Well, there it is Private *Points at tightrope across canyon with a cage of lions at the end and a giant rubber ball*

Private: What's the rubber ball for?

Donakiko: I just thought this dare needed something

Private: *Gulps and jumps on the ball, rolling around slightly to adjust to it*

Rico: *Hacks up sledgehammer and breaks lock on lion's cage*

Nico: *Grabs lions by manes and throws them up into air*

Private: YIPE! *Catches one lion and starts juggling them as more land on his flippers, soon he's caught all ten and is juggling them while balancing on a giant rubber ball on a tightrope above the Grand Canyon*

Rico: *Cups flippers around beak* Go ta othah side!

Private: *Gulps and begins hoping on ball while slowly crossing across tightrope*

Blowhole: *Whispering* fall, fall, fall, fall, fa-

Donakiko: *Slaps him* Stop that or I'll throw you over the edge!

Hans: Ohhh…you have been busted

Hayley: *Shouts over to Private* You're doing great! Keep going!

Rio: Ow! *Holds earholes* I'm right here!

Hayley: Yea, sorry

Private: *Continues slowly while trying to keep balanced*

Sk: Come on Private clone!

Cadet: *Jumping and clapping*

Camille: *grabbing dirt and throwing it up like confetti*

Rico: Com on 'rivate!

Blowhole: fall, fall, fall f- (Slap) OW!

Hans: ha! You so asked for that!

Private: *Gets to other side and jumps off* YES! *Drops Lions*

Lions: *Look at him and lick their lips*

Private: Um….AHHH! *Slides over*

Donakiko: Nico, get us out of here before we're turned into doggy bags!

Nico: *Punches ground and a shadow appears around his fist, the Grand Canyon and lions being sucked into it like a black hole, leaving only them in the warehouse which was back to normal size*

Skipper+Kowalski: *Walk in with snow cones*

Marlene: All better Kowalski?

Kowalski: *Nods and licks snow cone*

Skipper: Like I told that lion, Snow cones are the answer to all problems

Donakiko: *Clears throat* And on with the show! Now *looks at sheet* Kowalski, If you had ten bucks plus 15 cents and imaginary 10s how much pieces of pizza can you buy?

Kowalski: Simple enough, the ten dollars and 15 cents would be the only valid payment as the imaginary money could not be used in purchase, thus, you would have 10.15 in money and as the average pizza slice costs-

Nico: Save the geek festing and just tell us

Kowalski: I suppose I could buy….22 pizza slices

Donakiko: Good, now eat that while we all throw fruit at you!

Kowalski: All ri- WHAT!

Maurice: Just focus on eating and dodging the fruit

Kowalski: Oh, okay

Nico: *Gives Kowalski 22 slices of pizza in a box*

Kowalski: *Picks up first slice and begins eating it*

Rico: *Regurgitates fruit and passes it out* Ready!

Skipper: Aim!

Mort: Fruit! *Everyone throws fruit*

Kowalski: *Ducks and jumps the healthy projectiles while eating the unhealthy snack*

Nico: *Sits up on crate and pulls out iPod, putting in headphones*

Private: *throws oranges at Kowalski*

Blowhole: This is pointless!

Rio: No, it's fun! *Picks up avocado and throws it at him*

Blowhole: *Ducks it* Hey!

Hayley: *Throwing strawberries*

Rico: *Shooting cherries from his beak like bullets*

Kowalski: *Swallows and stops dodging* Done! *Gets hit in face with water melon* Who threw that?

…: I did! *A girl with long straight blonde hair that reaches her waist walks in wearing a tight black & white tee and a short white skirt with black leggings and black converse.

Donakiko: Hey penguin-p-lover!

Penguin-p-lover: Hey guys, so what's up?

Private: We just finished throwing fruit at Kowalski, sorry by the way

Kowalski: *Wipes melon off face* It's alright

Julien: haha! The smarty penguin has been meloned!

Blowhole+Kowalski: That's not a word! *Instantly glare at each other*

Donakiko: *Walks over and pulls Nico's earplugs out* Nicky they're done

Nico: Don't call me that, and you just interrupter Evanescence!

Donakiko: Well I'm very sorry, but come on.

Nico: Fine, who's that?

Donakiko: Penguin-p-lover, she's here for the rest of the chapter

Nico: *Shrugs* Alright

Donakiko: *Looks at her* Wanna read the next dare?

Penguin-p-lover: Sure! *Takes sheet* Kowalski has been dared to show us his room

Kowalski: …what's the point in this?

Donakiko: There isn't one, it's purely for entertainment!

Kowalski: Um…okay *Walks over to camera and picks it up, carrying it over to the automatic door labelled 'Kowalski' The door opens, showing a double water bed in the centre of the room with many different tools lining the walls and shelves of weird knick-knack's. A crib in the corner with jiggles in it and a workbench beside the door* There you are.

Donakiko: Okay, now bring the camera back before I tell them about the candy stash you have under your bed

Kowalski: D-Donakiko!

Donakiko: oh, I just did didn't I?

Kowalski: *Face flippers and puts camera back*

Nico: My turn *Takes page* Okay…okay, Tyche must seriously hate you

Donakiko: *Groans* What now?

Nico: It seems Sk and Skipper have to take you and AT on a double date *Looks at camera* Nice one Fey

Donakiko: Oh for the love of Zeus!

Sk: No way! I mean…we can't-

Julien: And why being not?

Sk: Who'll look after Cadet and Camille hmm?

Donakiko: Already covered, their great-Aunt Fey will

Skipper+Sk: Who?

Donakiko: AT's sister.

Sk: NOO!

Fey: *Walks in* Oh yea I am, why wouldn't the new borns want some time with their favourite aunt?

Cadet: *Looks between Skipper and Fey*

Camille: *Huddles beside Sk*

Skipper: See, they don't want her to look after them!

Donakiko: To dekára bad

Nico: *Looks at her* Did you just say damn in Greek?

Donakiko: Yes

Nico: *Nods* nice

Fey: Well while you two are busy I'm the best to look after them

Skipper: Prove it

Fey: Who would you rather leave them with? Marlene who would be beaten easily or someone Blowhole and Hans are afraid of?

Hans: I'm not-

Fey: *Looks at him*

Hans: *Whimpers slightly and goes behind Blowholes segway*

Fey: Point proven

Donakiko: Okay, the chicks stay with Fey and Nico

Sk: But-

AT: *Walks in* End of discussion Skippy

Sk: Don't call me that! And why are you here?

AT: Kiko called me

Donakiko: *Waves* Now let's go, bye guys! Nico and Fey are in charge!

Private: Have fun *Waves*

Sk: *Hugs Cadet and Camille* remember how to kick?

Cadet+Camille: *Nods*

Skipper: That's our kids *Slide out with Sk, following Donakiko and AT*

Fey: *Lifts up Cadet and Camille* Aww, you two are just so cute!

Nico: *Looks at sheet and puts hand in pocket casually* Okay, next is-

Fey: Private, I have a question

Private: Yes?

Fey: Do you like waffles?

Everyone: 0.o

Private: Oh yes! I love waffles, especially when I make them with love!

Nico: *Tilts head away and silently gags* Anyway, Rico

Rico: yup!

Nico: Saw your doll in half-

Rico: *Gasps and hacks up Mrs. Perky, clutching her*

Nico: With a plastic knife

Rico: Huh?

Kowalski: Um…you do realise that the plastic of the doll is harder than the plastic of the knife and thus would be near impossible unless Rico continued sawing for a long time.

Hans: How long?

Kowalski: *Takes out abacus and does calculations* About 478.5649 hours

Nico: Then he better start sawing

Rico: *Smiles* it didn ay wich alf!

Nico: *Looks at Kowalski*

Kowalski: Translation: It didn't say which half, indicating that it did not indicate the size of the cut it must be either

Rico: Yay! *Hacks up plastic knife before quickly cutting off one of her fingers and kissing it better* see! 'alf!

Fey: *Shrugs* works for me

Pirate-p-lover: Not exactly what I meant

Rio: but I guess it works

Fey: *Tickling Camille while Cadet is on her shoulder and tries to attack her hair*

Nico: Well, atleast you're good with the demon kids

Fey: They're not demons?

Nico: No, but their dads are

Fey: Yea, which one of them is the real Skipper anyway?

Nico: Better not to ask

Kowalski: They tend to argue about it

Hayley: And kids shouldn't have to see that

Nico: Okay, well let's get on with this, Rico!

Rico: Yea! *Regurgitates fuse bomb*

Nico: NO! *Grabs fuse bomb and throws it into shadow where a BOOM and 'My car!' come from* Sorry! *Closes shadow*

Rico: Aw man!

Nico: Sorry Rico, but you're not allowed weapons for this dare.

Rico: Wha?

Nico: You need to blow up one of the zoo habitats using ONLY your gut and nothing else. So nothing inside your gut.

Rico: WHA!

Nico: *Shrugs* That's what it says

Rico: *Grumbles and puts flipper on beak in thinking way*

Nico: While Rico thinks on that-

Fey: Julien has a dare

Julien: The people have dared me! *Blows kisses at camera* Thank you my people! May the sky spirits smile upon you…though I'm still their favourite and most wonderful king!

Nico: Uh, sure whatever. What is it?

Fey: He has to do the thing no animal has EVER done before…not even the penguins!

Blowholes: *Smirks at Kowalski* Ha! The pathetic lemur can do something that you pen-gu-ins can't!

Kowalski: You are aware that she said 'no animal' which includes dolphins

Blowhole: Ignoring your sarcastic and badly thought out comeback, what is the dare?

Fey: Julien must…

Julien: Yes!

Fey: …eat his tail.

Julien: …

Mort: lucky tail!

Nico: I think I speak for everyone when I say 'What the Hades!'

Fey: That's what it says on the sheet?

Rio: How is he gonna eat his tail?

Hans: That does sound…..impossible

Blowhole: I don't care how the simple minded mammal does it, can he just do it FAST!

Nico: for once, I'm with the talking fish-

Blowhole: Mammal!

Nico: *Glares at him* the picture!

Blowhole: *Looks away grumbling about death ray and zapping Nico*

Julien: …I…I must be…I hate this reviewer! May the sky spirits curse this whoever it is!

Nico: Calm your fleas lemur

Julien: *Gasps* I do not have fleas!

Nico: We can worry about your fur hygiene later!

Camille: *Points at his tail* E'T!

Julien: ugh, even the babies are hating me!

Hayley: stop complaining, the sooner you do it, the sooner it's over.

Julien: *Cries*

Nico: Kowalski, got any duck tape?

Kowalski: I have something even better! *Runs into room and comes back pushing back against huge washing machine styled thing and pushing it out*

Nico: You do realise there are wheels?

Kowalski: *Looks at machine* I knew that! *Lifts machine slightly so it rolls in on wheels*

Maurice: Uh…what's it do?

Kowalski: Well, this baby of mine will clone hair samples and complete an exact replica of the piece of the body in which the hair or fur originated

Blowhole: You must REALLY have no life

Kowalski: …

Marlene: Why'd you make something that does that in the first place?

Kowalski: *Shrugs* I have a lot of free time

Hans: Since you clearly don't get dates

Kowalski: Can everyone stop interrupting me so we can get on with it! (Silence) Tha-

Fey: *Drops baby bottle, making loud noise as it hits the floor*

Kowalski: *Glares*

Fey: Accident! *Holds hands up in defence*

Maurice: Can we just get on with it?

Kowalski: Gladly! *walks over to crate and pulls out scissors*

Julien: eh…what are those for?

Kowalski: Well first I need a hair sample and-

Julien: You will not snip my tail!

Kowalski: Just a samp-

Julien: No! I will not let you-

Hans: *Grabs Julien's feet*

Mort: *Gasps*

Marlene: *Grabs juliens paws, both of them lifting him up diagonally off the ground*

Julien: Eh! Let me go! How dare you treat me as such!

Kowalski: *Walks over and grabs his tail, snipping off a tiny piece of the fur* Done!

Hans+Marlene: *Drop Julien on his face*

Julien: Ow!

Kowalski: *Puts the fur in the machine. After a bunch of sparks, clanging and quacking he opens the hatch and pulls out a replica of Julien's tail* Eureka!

Julien: My Tail!

Mort: *Attack hugs his feet* My feet!

Julien: My feet! *Kicks Mort off*

Kowalski: *Hands Julien tail* Bon appetite

Julien: *Holds tail up with one paw and stares at it* Uh…no thank you, I am still sick from the bossy penguins food

Nico: Look, eat the dang tail or I'll stuff it down your throat with a plunger!

Julien: *Gulps* Alright alright…

Everyone: We're waiting…

Julien: Be shushing! *Holds tail up higher and opens mouth*

Mort: I can't watch *Puts paws over eyes*

Fey: *Covers Camille and Cadets eyes*

Nico: *Rolls eyes* Stop being so dramatic

Julien: *Takes a deep breath and drops tail in mouth and starts coughing as it tickles his throat, swallows one last time and lets out a gasp*

Nico: Now was that really so hard?

Julien: Yes!

Nico: Hey, if I can sing beiber then you can swallow a tail

Julien: I was MY tail!

Nico: oo-tay ad-bay

Julien: 0.o

Kowalski: It's pig latin

Nico: It means moron, 'too bad!'

Fey: *Uncovers the chicks eyes* Okay, ne-

Rico: Got it!

Nico: Bout time *Snaps fingers and otter habitat appears*

Marlene: My habitat!

Nico: Relax, it's only a copy of it

Rico: *Nods and climbs to top of pile of crates*

Kowalski: Um Rico, I don't think that's ver-

Rico: Shaka-boom! *Jumps off crates and into air, doing a triple flip before falling to the ground in a belly flop. Crashing into the habitat and sending pieces of cement and dust flying everywhere*

Hayley: *Coughs* Who's not dead?

Rio: I'm (Cough) alive!

Nico: Um… (Cough) I should have died years ago, but I'm here!

Fey: I'm not even going to as- OMG!

Everyone: What!

Fey: I just remembered….I forgot to turn the TV off!

Nico: *Facepalm*

(The smoke clears, leaving Rico standing on top of a pile of rubble with a fissure of water shooting up from a crater in the pool area)

Rio+Hayley: whoa

Nico: *Pulls out pen from pocket and ticks dare off sheet* Nico job Rico

Rico: Yu-hu yu-hu! *Continues cheering*

Penguin-p-lover: Hey Kowalski, did you turn that plasma TV into a camera yet?

Kowalski: Yes, the last camera was broken after the first episode-

Private: I said sorry!

Hans: How did you break it?

Kowalski: Private decided to do a tour of all the rooms and dropped the camera when he saw a spider

Private: It was HUGE!

Blowhole: You were afraid of a spider? HA! Pathetic pen-gu-in!

Nico: *Nods at penguin-p-lover*

Penguin-p-lover: *Grabs spider from a web behind the crate and walks over to Blowhole, taps his shoulder*

Blowhole: What is it hyoo-man? *Turns around and sees the-* SPIDER! *Drives away to other side of warehouse on Segway shouting about horrid eight-legged arachnids*

Nico: Okay, that's one problem solved, now-

(The door opens and Donakiko and AT walk in singing with Sk and Skipper behind them playing the guitars*

AT:_ On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_'Cause you moved to west LA_

_Or New York or Santa Fe_

_Or wherever to get away from me_

Donakiko: _Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

Both: _Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it *shrugs* sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

Donakiko: _On the other side of a downward spiral_

_My love for you went viral_

_And I loved you every mile you drove away_

_But now here you are again_

_So let's skip the "how you been"_

_And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

AT: _Oh but that one night_

_Is still the highlight_

_I didn't need you until I came to_

_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

Both:_ Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it *Holds hands up and shrugs* sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

Sk: *Still playing guitar while AT and Donakiko clap to song*

_Please believe that when I leave_

_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_

_And a little time to get my head together too_

Skipper: *Still playing guitar as well*

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you *Elbows Sk and Sk sticks his tongue out at him*_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_'Cause_

All of them: _Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y…._

_*Everyone in the warehouse either starts clapping or in some cases (cough) Blowhole and Hans (Cough) are laughing at them*_

Donakiko: *Looks at everyone staring* Oh hades! *Hides behind AT*

AT: *Laughs* Well, that was surprisingly…not horrible

Sk: That's because we went to a concert where there's minimum need for any kind of contact.

Skipper: Told you it was a good idea

AT: Well see ya! *Leaves*

Donakiko: Bye! So, how'd it g-

Sk: my babies!

Cadet+Camille: *Push away from Fey and run over to hug him*

Donakiko: Your 'babies'?

Skipper: 'your' babies?

Sk: Shut up!

Nico: Well now that you guys are back we can get on with this, Skipper's been dared to-

Skipper: Wait, which Skipper?

Sk: Oh no, you are NOT doing that!

Nico: You *Nods at Skipper*

Skipper: Dang it!

Nico: hey, you might actually like this, it's crazy and you're psychotic.

Skipper: *Thinks* Okay, what is it?

Nico: You've been dared to-

Donakiko: *Takes piece of paper* Surf on molten lava while balancing 100 snow cones and making sure that none of them melt. Each drop that falls triggers an explosion that is in the lava and the explosions cannot be deactivated till the end

Penguins: 0_0

Marlene: Um….woah

Penguin-p-lover: Cool!

Fey: Lucky!

Skipper: You do it then!

Fey: No way, that's suicide!

Skipper: Bu-

Donakiko: Safety first *Slams helmet on him*

Skipper: Ow!

Donakiko: Oh suck it up, I had to go to four bike shops to find a helmet to fit your fat flat head!

Skipper: Leave my head out of this!

Hayley: The sooner you do it the sooner it's over?

Skipper: Ugh, fine…where's the surfboard

Kowalski: Wait! *Slides into room and comes back with metal penguin-sized surfboard* This is a perfect chance to try my new invention!

Nico: What's it called?

Kowalski: E.H.R.S.B

Hans: Which stands for?

Kowalski: Extreme Heat Resistant Surfing Board

Blowhole: What a stupid name

Julien: Eh..I agree with fishy face-

Blowhole: Ma- you know, there's no point anymore

Julien: You should name it something cooler…no…Awesome-er!

Kowalski: That's not even a real word!

Julien: Is too! The sky spirits told me!

Kowalski: Julien, have you ever actually _seen _these 'Sky spirits'. How do you even know if they exist?

Julien: And how do you know your smarty brain exists? You haven't seen it! If not be seeing something means it is not real than you do not have a brain no pants!

Everyone: …

Donakiko: Did Julien just-

Marlene: Say something-

Fey: Not dumb?

Everyone: woah…

Julien: Ha!

Kowalski: B-but…you….you CAN see a brain on a scanner, so there!

Julien: But have YOU seen your mushy brain on a scanner thingy?

Kowalski: Well…..no but-

Julien: Then how are you to be knowing, if the people who tell you about seeing the brain are not liars! Hmm?

Donakiko: Okay Julien, stop it, it's just getting beyond creepy! (BOOM!) huh? *Turns and sees Skipper walking over with E.H.R.S.B, his feathers black and burnt and the rest of him that'd not black covered in multicoloured syrup* What in Zeus' name happened to you?

Skipper: I did that dare while you were all talking, so what I miss?

Sk: Turns out ringtail outsmarted your Kowalski

Skipper: That's not possi-*Sees everyone's faces* Seriously!

Nico: Yea, though, we're still working on believing it

Rio: Can I have a snowcone?

Skipper: *holds up half melted snowcone* Knock yourself out

Rio: *Takes snow cone* thanks

Donakiko: Moving away from this alternate universe scenario, Kowalski, I need you to go to this address and give this to the woman behind the counter, it's the prescription medicine for my cat *Gives Kowalski picec of paper and envelope*

Kowalski: On it *Slides out*

Nico: Um…sis, your cat died 2 years ago

Donakiko: *Shrugs* I needed an excuse to get him there

Maurice: Then, where is he going?

Donakiko: Dentist, the letter's really his appointment for the next four hours.

Blowhole: *Laughs* Oh I wish I could be there to see his face!

Donakiko: Sorry moisturizer boy, but we have more dares to get through-

Nico: *Standing beside camera* Kiko, the battery's almost dead

Donakiko: Oh, then we'll do the rest of the dares next episode. *Turns to camera* Thanks for joining us for the second episode of the PTD-Athon. Hope you enjoyed it! BYE!

Nico: And CUT!

Donakiko: Phew! *Collapses onto ground* This is more tiring then the time we have to get a hellhound out of the sewer systems!

Nico: Yea, that was a bad weekend

Skipper: I really don't even want to know

Sk: So when can we-

Donakiko: Actually, if Skippers has to stay on the TD then you have to stay on the PTD-Athon. AT and I talked about it last night

Sk: WHAT!

Nico: Relax, we already set up a crib for the chicks in Skip's room.

Sk: That's not the point!

Donakiko: Oh yeah, and you're sharing a room

Sk: What!

Skipper: Relax clone, different beds, same room *Whispers* We can make the escape plan tonight

Sk: *Whispers back* Gotcha

Fey: I'm actually kinda surprised Kowalski's camera didn't blow up

Kowalski: So am I, I thought that when I accidently cross charged the cables it would've blow for su- (BOOM!)

(The rest of this transmission has been cancelled due to technical difficulties)

* * *

~Okay….WOAH! Second episode. 31 pages on MW and 7,628 words!

Hope you liked it! Remember to review to send dares and truths, sorry I couldn't fit all the dares in, but I'll put them in the next chapter!


End file.
